2019/20 Gateshead Season
Gateshead 2019/20 Season Gateshead Information Overview This was the first season where manager [[Luke Ireland]] took charge after the club was demoted to the Vanarama League North after finance issues. With an objective of promotion from the board, Ireland noticed there was a weakness in defence. Ireland came to the club with no scouts employed, Dan Bent was brought in. [[Alex Lacey|Lacey]] and [[Charlie Oliver|Oliver]] were quickly brought in to strengthen this area, along with multiple loans to improve in attacking areas without having to pay anymore wages. The season started with 4 friendlies (3 losses and 1 win). These games allowed Ireland to see his preferred squad and cancel some of the loans that had been previously made by caretaker manager, Mike Williamson. August came along quickly and the first 8 games went very successfully with: 6 wins, 1 draw and 1 loss. This helped Gateshead to 2nd position behind Altrincham on goal difference. At this point striker, [[Jordan Preston]], has bagged 14 league goals already in 7 appearances. He's currently leading the top scorer list by 8 goals with Altrincham's Sean Williams on 6. By October Gateshead had got themselves through to the next round of the FA Cup with a replay 5-1 against Basford and then later in the month a 2-1 win over Curzon Ashton boosted them to the 1st Round against Harrogate. At this point they were battling the league with Altrincham, swapping places constantly. November saw them get knocked out of the FA Cup against League 1 side Peterborough (2-1) but not before starting the FA Trophy with a win over Kidderminster. Approching the midway point in the league, we have started pull out abit of a lead over the new challengers of Boston Utd. At the end of Decmber loanee goalkeeper [[Bradley James]] went back to Middlesbrough leaving new signing [[Harry Campbell]] the number 1 place. Gateshead went unbeaten in January and February. This helped them go 10 points clear in the Vanarama League North and got to the FA Trophy Semi-Final. Many clean sheets showed how well they defended and with the loanee signing of Tom Holmes helped in this area. The last two months of the season were no where near as impressive. Losses to Boston and Kidderminster in the league saw the 10 points lead slip to 3. Notts County went and thrashed Gateshead 6-0 on aggregate in the FA Trophy Semi Final. Once out of all the cups, Gateshead could concentrate on the league and finish the last 4 games with 2 wins and 2 draws. This proves to be enough and they win with 83 points, 4 points clear of Boston Utd in 2nd. [[Jordan Preston]] finishes the season as top scorer with 29 league goals, 5 ahead of Callum Morton in second place. Season Results League Table Squad Below is the squad that finished the season and their personal stats respectively. Transfers Transfers In Transfers Out Staff Ireland kept the same backroom staff left by Mike Williamson. There was no Scouts employed at the club when he was appointed to Dan Bent was brought in to fill the role. Awards Player of the Month Team of the Season Other League